


The gift that keeps on cumming

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extreme BDSM, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filming/Pictures, Flogging, Forced Orgasms, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Punishment, Pussy Flogging, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Slave, Slut Shaming, Squirting, clothespins, cum slut, degredation, dubcon, revenge fuck, rough BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: The Southside Serpents aren't too happy with having Betty as their newly appointed Queen, and when she decides to have the presents they worked hard for, donated, only to be stolen the night before, it's the final straw.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Southside Serpents Gang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: the betty smut squad





	The gift that keeps on cumming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts), [riverdaledreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/gifts).



> Holiday fic exchange with my betty-smut squad; cherryliqueur and riverdaledreaming!
> 
> I wanted to make this one extreme AND extremly filthy, so please read the tags! I also rushed to get it out asap, so I'm so sorry for any errors. Hopefully the smut makes up for it! 
> 
> This was from a prompt cherry organized, "Serpent Christmas tradition to pimp out the Serpent Queen as a “holiday fundraiser” " But I took my own twist with it. It's still festive, I hope!

  
  


  
  
“Last call!” the bartender shouts as he wipes away the bartop with a dirty rag. Betty places down her ice-tea next to Jughead and rushes over to the mic on stage. She was eager to reveal the funds they raised thanks to her.

“Hey guys! If I could just get your attention before we all leave,” 

The Serpent's groan with annoyance. It was bad enough that Jughead kept fucking them over with his lack of leadership skills, now they had to listen to this peppy, bossy bitch after he appointed her their new Queen without consulting any of them first.

“First, I just wanted to thank everyone for participating with the fund-raiser,”

“More like, _forced,”_ a voice in the back hisses. Betty’s smile tightens as she ignores the comment and continues, “I know it wasn’t easy, but I’m happy to announce we definitely reached our goal and more!” 

A few members give half-hearted cheers. Others seem more interested in watching the paint peel. 

“And so, I took the liberty of getting gifts with the extra money, _but_ I think it would do the Serpents some good if we donated them to a better cause.” She looks over to the tree in the corner littered with presents underneath. 

A roar of disagreement fills the Wyrm but Betty holds her ground. “I know, I know, we all worked, but think of the kids we could be helping out instead! Or the ones less fortunate than us!”

“Some of us _are_ the less fortunate!” a voice in the back yells, followed by murmurs of agreement. Betty gives a hard smile and tightens her grip on the microphone. 

“Look, there are others out there who have it way worse, and seeing as how I’m the one who organized the fundraiser anyways, I think we should move forward with the idea to donate the gifts.”

More Serpents disagree along with a couple of ‘boo’s’ from the crowd. Betty simply gives Jughead a look before he’s sighing and hopping onto the stage to help calm his Serpents down.

“Alright, alright. Now look, as your King, I order that we follow our Queen’s plan with the donation. I think it’ll show Riverdale we care.” 

Unable to defy their King, the Serpents reluctantly agree. Most scowl at Betty, particularly Tall Boy, Sweet Pea and Fangs, but she ignores their stare. With no more disagreeing comments being heard, Jughead nods and wishes them all a goodnight as they exit the bar. Betty smiles wide as she follows Jughead off stage and into the parking lot. Neither one notices a shady figure has stayed behind, and rushes into the bar once the coast is clear.

[...]

  


Betty stares wide-eyed at the disheveled tree while Jughead comes out from the bar’s office, cursing loudly after checking the security camera’s footage. Her disbelief drowns out the angry shouts from the Serpents around her.

“It was that new guy! He stole everything. Me and my dad are gonna try to track him down. You stay here.” Jughead tells her.

“What?” Betty barely has a chance to protest before Jughead is already revving up his bike and following FP out of the parking lot. 

“This is just great, blondie! All the presents are gone!”

“You stupid bitch, you should have just let us keep them!”

The Serpents all turn to Betty, shouting and moving towards her within the bar. She raises her hands in a calming manner, hoping to control the rowdy Serpents circling around her. “Now, you guys...hold on-”

“You know what? I’m tired of listening to this bitch, look where it’s gotten us! A trashed bar and stolen items that should have been ours!” Tall Boy says.The angry men agree, closing the circle tighter.

“W-wait!”

“You worked our asses off to make the money for those gifts, and now they’re gone! I think you owe _us_ now.” Betty hears Fangs say. More angry cheers fill the Wyrm as she looks about the room. 

“Who here agrees? Should we take what’s owed to us?” Sweet Pea growls. 

_“Yeah!”_

A hand grabs Betty’s wrists as more reach out towards her. Betty kicks and screams as she hears her clothes being ripped apart from her body while curses and slurs are thrown her way. They quickly disposed of her tattered garments, making snide comments on her body as well. Gasping, Betty tries to curl into herself to hide her naked flesh from their hungry eyes. Blood pumps in her ears as her skin heats up with embarrassment. 

"Get the stuff we keep in the back!" Betty hears someone say.

Just as she’s about to scream for help, something hard begins to press itself into her mouth and her eyes widened; a ball gag. She thrashes her head around, hoping they won’t be able to secure it, but an onslaught of slaps to her full, perky tits make her cry out - allowing them to shove the gag in and properly tie it around her head.

Betty continues to struggle in their hold as they drag her deeper into the bar towards a large table in the back. She desperately tries to pull her wrists free and kicks out furiously, but they pin her down once they get her onto the table. 

“Feisty little bitch, this outta keep you from lashing out at us!” One of the Serpents holds up a spreader bar for Betty to see and she feels her heart-beat accelerate. She’s no match against their combined strength and soon, they lock her wrists and ankles within the cuffs of the spreader bar.

Immediately, her pussy twitches from being placed in such a lewd position. She feels hands roam her body once again. Pinching and pulling her sensitive nipples, slapping and squeezing her jiggling tits, spanking her thighs and ass.

“Garghh! Hm!” Her restrained protests go unnoticed.

“Alright lads, let’s open this sweet gift up!” 

Betty sees a Serpent kneel down in front of her and she sputters against her gag when he begins to spread her pussy open. She blushes hard at their laughter - amused by how much her cunt is clenching away. She fails to notice another Serpent lean down with something in his hands.

“Ahn!” Betty flinches hard when a sudden pressure pinches itself onto her pussy lip, then another, and another. She lifts her head up to catch the last clothespin disappear between her legs before feeling the final pinch on her sensitive labia. Satisfied, the two Serpents stand and move away, grinning wide.

Betty’s eyes shut tight from the pressure of the clothespins. She cries and struggles to flick them off her folds, earring a roar of laughter from the Serpents around her which made her clit pulse hotly. Then, the sound of tape ripping makes her freeze and she shrieks against the gag when they pull on the pins, opening her pussy wide, and taping the pins against her flesh, putting her cunt on full display for all to see.

The pain from the pins pulling and squeezing her folds makes her pant. Her hands and feet wiggle within the cuffs, desperately struggling trying to break free somehow. Betty cries out through the gag. Mumbling away incoherently as drool starts to pool within her mouth.

“Man, somebody shut her up!” 

Suddenly, Betty’s vision is shrouded in darkness when a hooded rag is placed over her head. 

“That should keep her quiet. Now where’s that flog we keep lying around?” 

A familiar voice, that Betty can’t quite place, speaks out. Goosebumps rise up on her skin, fully realizing just how defenseless she is now. 

“Time to make her squirm.” 

A sudden hit to her open pussy makes Betty flinch hard and garble out a scream. Another swing comes down sharply, followed by another, and another. The Serpent's cheer and take turns whipping her pussy red as she writhes underneath their relentless lashing. The heavy leather straps leave sharp stings on her sensitive clit and pussy. When it’s lifted, the cool air gives her some small form of relief before her cunt is being whipped once again.

Some Serpents play with her tits while she wails against the flog’s sharp impacts. She can hear low moans mixed within the crowd’s voices and realizes the Serpents groping her tits are also jerking themselves off, which makes her clit throb painfully at the fact and she whimpers with shame.

“Ohh, her pussy’s starting to get wet!” Betty hears someone say. Then, the flog comes down on her pussy in fast, harsh whips, making her wail louder and arch off the table in an awkward pose. 

“You like that, whore?” 

Betty whimpers. Her eyes flutter in the darkness of the hood, panting harshly. When the flog retreats so the Serpents around her can watch the way her whole body shivers, the two who were jerking off on either side of her, moan loudly and then Betty feels something hot and gooey begin to flick over her naked breasts. Tapping their cocks over Betty’s tits as they continue to lay their load onto her twitching body.

“Let me see that,” another familiar voice says.

“Mmm!!” Betty whines, shaking her head and fighting against the pleasurable shivers running through her body when the next Serpent takes a crack with the flog onto her open pussy and more arousal spills out and trickles down her ass and onto the table. The Serpent's hand reaches down and rubs his fingers all over Betty’s sore cunt, collecting the juices and laughing at her whimpers as he massages her pink pussy roughly.

“Fucking bitch, making us work our asses off only to loose the fucking gifts.” 

He leans down and spits on her pussy, which makes Betty whimper as another jolt of shamefull pleasure throbs in her clit from his degrading action. She feels him wipe the slick on his fingers onto her thighs before walking away.

Betty breathes hard within the hood. Anticipation prickles on her skin knowing that another Serpent is going to use her next, but wondering what he will do has her pussy squeeze tightly against her will, fighting against the clothespins holding her open.

She can _feel_ the smirk being directed at her from the next mysterious Serpent when he stands before her. Betty flinches when something cold begins to splash onto her swollen clit. Her eyes open wide behind the hood when she realizes he is pouring his beer over her wet, abused pussy.

She cries out against the gag and struggles within her binds, blushing hard over the fact that being degraded like this is only turning her on even more, as her cunt continues to twitch hard - as if trying to swallow up the liquid being poured onto her.

“Oh, are you thirsty, bitch?” Betty hears the Serpent say, “Well by all means, have a drink!” 

She freezes and yelps against her gag when she feels the cold lip of the bottle begin to push its way inside her beer soaked cunt. 

“Hmm!!”

The man laughs and it makes Betty’s pussy clench around the glass even more. She can hear more feet scuffle closer and her heart races at the fact that they are all watching her struggle against the bottle being shoved deeper into her clenching walls. The cold liquid sloshes around inside and it makes her shiver. Her face burns up with embarrassment from how much her body is humming with arousal. Her clit pulses away like crazy, being humiliated like this.

_“Mmm!”_

She moans when the thicker part of the bottle begins to stretch her out. Her toes flex, her hands ball into fists and her cum covered chest heaves. Her pussy protests at having such a thick object push its way into her body, stretching and pressing into her spongy walls, but hearing the laughter and taunts from the Serpents morphs the pain into unbridled pleasure and her pussy greedly clenches around the bottle some more.

Once the body of the beer is halfway in, the man steps back and a roar of whistles and cheers fill Betty’s ears. She lulls her head to the side and mewls pathetically, sobbing against her gag as the insults make her clit pulse excitedly. 

“Fuck, aint that a sight, huh boys?” Betty hears the mystery Serpent say. He reaches down and gives the end of the beer bottle a shake, making Betty flinch and moan as the alcohol moves around in her clamping walls. “If you kneel down, you can see right inside this slut’s dirty pussy.” 

“Hmm!” Betty pants. Another harsh throb pulses from her clit at his words. The Serpents chuckle at the way her cunt keeps squeezing around the bottle. She thinks she can even make out the sound of a camera shutter go off and it has her squirm and whine some more.

“Damn, my balls feel ready to nut just looking at this nasty bitch,” Betty hears another one of them say.

“Too bad her pussy is occupied right now, but wait!” His heavy boots hit the floor as he moves towards her, “This hole is still free!” he teases, unbuckling his jeans and causing Betty’s rim to pucker as she shakes her head vigorously in his direction. Her pleas are ignored and a couple of hands have to hold her down when she feels the tip of the Serpent's cock begin to press at her ass.

She lets out a loud groan when the thick head pushes itself past her opening with ease, no doubt thanks to the way her body is shamefully reacting to the humiliation right now, and he inches forward into her bowels. Drool escapes from Betty’s gagged mouth, wetting her chin and the hood. Her toes curl and flex while her pussy wiggles the beer bottle around with every clench from her muscles.

When she feels the man push the bottle into her cunt just a little bit more, thanks to his pelvis coming up against her, Betty leans her head back and moans deeply at just how _thick_ he is. The amusing comments around her, further add to her heated arousal. 

The Serpent lets out a husky groan at how warm and tight Betty’s ass is, and is able to feel the thick bottle through the thin skin wall separating her ass and pussy and curses with satisfaction. 

“Fuck yeah, baby.”

Betty feels his rough hands grab her ass cheeks and begins to pull himself out slowly. She whines, but he ignores her pathetic, muffled cries. She hears him hiss at the way her ass clenches tightly around him, desperately trying to keep his cock from pulling out any more. When only the fat head of his cock is still left inside her asshole, Betty hears another round of camera shutters go off. 

Her body shivers hard, juices and beer leak from her pussy. She tries to calm herself at realizing she nearly came, just now. After a few more clicks from the cameras, Betty feels the Serpent begin to push his cock back inside of her, starting a slow, teasing fuck before he picks up speed and is slamming into her roughly. 

She can’t help but moan loudly through her gag, and under the hood. The man's cock stirs up her insides without mercy and Betty can feel her whole body begin to tingle. The beer bottle slowly begins to slide out with each harsh thrust from the strangers dick, but he catches the end before it’s completely pushed out.

“Whoa, don’t wanna lose your drink.” He sneers, then starts to fuck the bottle back into Betty’s pussy, fucking the beer out of her as well. 

“Hm!Hm!Hm!”

Her toes spread, her pussy and ass clench down hard. Her eyes flutter back under the hood as she hums out a strained moan and her body trembles in pleasure as she feels herself come. The Serpent groans harshly at the sight. He slams his pelvis hard against her, dumping his cum deep inside her ass.

Betty pants hard, mewling with each jolt of ecstasy that spreads from her clit and cunt. Her rim clenches tightly as well, as it’s filled with the Serpent’s seed. Nearly lost in pleasure, Betty just barely feels something spray over her hooded face and she moans some more when another Serpent empties his balls over her head.

The guy in her ass pulls out, his cum quickly follows and spills onto the table. She groans when he removes the beer bottle from her pussy and the alcohol starts to gush out as well. But Betty gasps when a tongue quickly begins to lap her up, drinking both her juices and the spilling liquid from her cunt with much enthusiasm. 

“Mmm, now that’s some tasty beer.” She hears this one say after he finishes gulping it all down. Betty can hear more feet shuffle around her, making her body tingle with unknowing anticipation. She squeals when something pinches her nipples - the cold, heavy object lays against her breast, hanging onto her rosy buds.

“Can’t forget that it’s Christmas after all.” A man says, tugging on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and making Betty squeal from the pain as it makes her clit throb. The sounds of bells has her conclude that he’s attached some ornaments to the clamps, “And what’s Christmas, without some lights?”

Betty hears snickers around her, the thought of them using and dressing her up like some human Christmas tree makes her pant faster. Once she begins to feel the plastic cables wrap around her body, she can’t help the needy whines that escape her, and her cunt and ass pucker with arousal. 

“I think she’s enjoying this,” someone laughs, “you like being our special present, slut? A life-sized fleshlight for all of us to fuck and play with?” 

Betty whimpers, sparks of pleasure tickle her clit and she can feel herself get wetter with every word as hands continue to wrap the string lights around her. They wrap around her upper thighs, hands and feet, her torso and cross over her breasts before being tied off around her neck. Another quick round of cameras go off and Betty wiggles atop the table desperately - her clit swells and she hates herself for realizing that she _wants_ her pussy to be stuffed again, even if it’s with another beer.

“Alright, boys!” Betty hears another faceless but familiar voice say, “It is Christmas Eve, after all, so let’s party!”

  


[...]

  


Betty quickly loses count of how many orgasms she has within the hour. Some Serpents stuff her with beers again, making her moan loudly while others simply fuck her holes roughly until she’s squirting juices like a champagne bottle. At one point, Betty feels the table shift and a body hovers over her as a cock pushes its way into her wet pussy and another into her ass. She keens with delight as they fuck her hard, making the bells on the nipple clamps jingle loudly with their wild thrusts. The Serpent on top tugs on the chain and Betty cries when another powerful orgasm convulses from her cunt. The contractions make the men groan, and soon leave her holes filled with their cum. 

No Serpent seems to mind fucking the sloppy seconds out of her so they can leave their own sticky deposit as well, and while her holes are occupied with either a cock or being whipped with the flog, they simply dump their loads all over her body instead - her ass, tits, over the hood again, Betty even feels a couple of Serpents leave their hot cum on her toes when they spread from another orgasm bursting from her cunt. The stench of cum on her body has her squirm for more cocks to fuck her.

“Hey man, you almost finished?” An older Serpent asks, as he walks up to a younger one, currently pounding out Betty’s asshole.

“Almost,” the young guy grunts out as he bucks his hips harder into Betty and the tied up blonde squeals behind her ball gag and curls her toes. Her mind is too cloudy to care about how wrong this all is. She can only focus on how _good_ it all feels now.


End file.
